<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And If I Bleed (You’ll Be The Last to Know) by thortilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342862">And If I Bleed (You’ll Be The Last to Know)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thortilla/pseuds/thortilla'>thortilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Gen, I suck at tagging, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Void Stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thortilla/pseuds/thortilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thought that being bitten was the worst feeling he could ever imagine. Shining fangs tearing through fragile skin, ripping and pulling until  all that was left was was agony.</p>
<p>But now, staring into the eyes of his best friend, his <i>brother<i>, sword embedded deep in his chest, he knows this is the worst pan imaginable.</i></i></p>
<p>Scott looks up, searching for any signs that his best friend is  still in there, that he’s still fighting.</p>
<p>He finds nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And If I Bleed (You’ll Be The Last to Know)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not beta’d, so ignore any mistakes.</p>
<p>title taken from cruel summer by taylor swift</p>
<p>no characters or concepts are mine, all belong to jeff davis!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott thought that being bitten was the worst feeling he could ever imagine. Shining fangs tearing through fragile skin, ripping and pulling until  all that was left was was agony.</p>
<p>But now, staring into the eyes of his best friend, his <i>brother</i>, sword embedded deep<br/>
in his chest, he knows this is the worst pain imaginable.</p>
<p>Not because of the sword, because even though he can feel it twisting and turning inside of him, although every movement sends jolts of pure agony down his spine, what hurts the most is staring at Stiles <i>(“skinny, defensless, Stiles”) </i>and only seeing a monster staring back.<br/>
What hurts, more than anything, is the the look of concern on the other boy’s face that Scott wants so desperately to be real, for stiles to snap out of it and just be okay so they could fix this together.</p>
<p>Like they fixed everything.</p>
<p>Together.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>The voice purrs and he looks up, searching for any signs that his best friend is  still in there, that he’s still fighting.</p>
<p>He finds nothing.</p>
<p>The nogitsune steps over Kira’s limp body and edges closer, cold hands reaching for his face and slender fingers dancing on the edge of the handle.  </p>
<p>“Please don’t. <i>Stop,”</i> Scott pleads, his voice wavering on the last word. He didn’t know how he had even let this happen. He had fought against monsters and magic, rogue alphas and douchebag lizards, hell, he had stared death in the face countless times and never once had he felt like this.</p>
<p>He felt weak and small, pathetic and helpless, like he had failed the most important person in the world to him that wasn’t his mom. The kid that held his hand when his dad forgot his birthday, or the one that stood by his side when he had no one else in the world. When Scott had nothing, he <i>always</i> could count on Stiles. And he had let him down. He let down his guard, dismissed him out of hand when he said something was wrong with him, and he didn’t look hard enough when his best friend vanished without a trace for two days. It was all his fault. And now, he was paying for his mistakes. Stiles would destroy himself over all of this, If - no, when - he ever came back.</p>
<p>But despite Scott’s usual optimism, the latter wasn’t looking very likely. If stiles had any control left whatsoever, he damn well wouldn’t be standing here, a playful smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

He wouldn’t be reaching out, hand gripping the handle now, and pushing the blade further into his chest. Scott cries out, pain gripping his body, and stiles - no, not stiles, definitely not stiles, places a cold hand on his cheek, cupping his face and letting his fingers brush against Scott’s skin reassuringly. He tilts his head, fake concern etched into his features and the action is so <i>stiles</i> that it hurts more than any wound ever could.</p>
<p>“Hey, shhhh, look at me.” He murmurs, “You should’ve done your reading, Scott.”</p>
<p>And within an instant, the worry and apprehension vanish, his face becoming an empty, unreadable mask. Blank, focused eyes bore into him and sweep over Scott’s bloodied form, and the hand on his shoulder holds him into place like a vice. </p>
<p>“Hm, see a nogitsune feeds of chaos”</p>
<p>
  <i>Twist</i>
</p>
<p>“and strife”</p>
<p>
  <i>Twist</i>
</p>
<p>“and pain.”</p>
<p> <i>Push</i></p>
<p>“And this morning, you took it from Isaac, and you took it from coach, and then from a dying deputy. All that pain, you took it all.” His glare looks murderous now, and he’s so close that Scott can hear his heart beating, still thumping at a steady pace like nothing’s wrong, like gutting your best friend is a totally normal thing to be doing on a Thursday evening.</p>
<p>
  <i>Not stiles, he reminds himself. Definitely not  stiles.</i>
</p>
<p>“Now,” he says, voice rising, <b>“GIVE IT TO ME!” </b></p>
<p>Stiles’ voice distorts on the last word, barely sounding human anymore. The hand on his face grips harder, and black tendrils weave his way up his arm as Scott starts to feel darkness descend upon him. The sensation is exhilarating and exhausting all at once, and he has no choice but to stand in place until he feels all the pain disappear completely, until he’s left feeling a hollow husk. It’s worse than feeling hurt. He wants so desperately to give into the fatigue, to just close his eyes, but he can’t, <i>not yet</i>.<br/>
He forces his head up and glances at the other boy, who has an expression of pure bliss on his face. Stiles moans, almost euphoric, and his eyes flutter close. His legs almost seem to buckle beneath him and he pants for a brief moment, gasping like his lungs had never been filled. The whole image looks so obscene, so unlike the boy he grew up with, it makes puts Scott on edge. Had stiles ever came back? At the school, when he lured them to the basement, was that even him? It had to have been, as it had seemed so real. And Scott knows his best friend better than anyone else. They’ve been scottandstiles since the day they met, they tell each other everything and no one, demonic fox spirit included, could fool scott, pull off the act so seamlessly that Scott fell for the whole charade.</p>
<p>But it had to have been fake. Stiles, his stiles, would never willingly hurt anyone he cared about, even if he liked to pretend otherwise most of the time. It was one of the things that made him so special, so pure-</p>
<p>and now-</p>
<p> now that innocence had been corrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what felt like hours but could’ve only been barely a minute, the nogitsune opened his eyes once more. A wide grin split onto his face, too toothy and evil and all wrong on stiles’ face. </p>
<p>“You really have to learn Scott,” and the thing honest to god giggles, “you really have to learn not to trust a fox. You know why?” He shoves the blade in deeper, and Scott knows, without a doubt that this thing is going to kill him. He’s going to die by his brothers hand, and they’re going to find him bleeding out in the clinic and they’re going to go after stiles. And they’ll kill him too. </p>
<p>And then they’ll both be left dead at seventeen, and their parents won’t ever see their children again. The thought kills him. His mom will find his body, and she’ll know her boy was killed by the kid she helped raise, who she saw as her son. It <i>kills</i> him. But at least he’ll die trying, trying to save his best friend. And that would have to be enough.</p>
<p>He had to keep going.</p>
<p>“They’ll fool you scott, they’ll fool everyone.” and just as stiles raises his arm, Scott spots a figure emerge from the shadows.</p>
<p>“Not everyone.”</p>
<p>Deaton rushes forward and shoves the syringe in the fox’s neck, and he freezes, a sneer forming on his face. He convulses and grabs onto the hem of the druid’s shirt, a laugh already bubbling in his throat. Within seconds however, he crumples to the ground, and his whole body trembles minutely. </p>
<p>Scott’s still in shock. He fights to stay awake, and when he opens his eyes (when did he close them?), Deaton is by his side, fingers gripped around the sword’s handle.</p>
<p>He tries to speak, but no words come out. Instead, a pained noise escapes his mouth, and he recoils in pain as he feels the blade being pulled out. It hurt like hell , but nothing would scar.</p>
<p>
  <i>Not physically, at least.</i>
</p>
<p>“What was that? Was that a cure? Is he okay?”  he needs to know, he needs-</p>
<p>Stiles needs to be okay. They’ve been through everything together, and Scott wasn’t going to let him go now. </p>
<p>Deaton looks up, his eyes hard and his expression grim. </p>
<p>“The fox is poisoned, but it isn’t dead.”</p>
<p>He spares one more look towards the limp body on the stone floor, whose eyes have rolled into the back of his head. He looks anything but peaceful.</p>
<p>“Not yet.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Not yet.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>yet.</i>
</p>
<p>
That would have to be enough for now. 
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I’m currently rewatching 3b and I’m obsessing over void stiles again, so I’m probably going to write a lot more fics about him. If you have any suggestions please let me know!!</p>
<p>Also, I know everyone has rewritten this scene, but I kind of wanted to explore what was going through Scott’s head since he was literally being sTabbed by his “best friend “and that can’t be fun. I might follow this up, either with a stiles pov or what happens after stiles wakes up since the show never really showed us that.</p>
<p>If you enjoyed reading or have any feedback please consider leaving a comment!!</p>
<p>also: I didn’t know whether to use it/it’s or him/his for the nogitsune, but I ended up settling on him/his bc that’s what Scott would probably end up using :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>